valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Like a Bandit, She Lies in Wait
Outline *Quest triggered by Nidali's departure in Don't Drink and Hunt quest. *After Nidali leaves in the context of that quest, Mira will say that she remembers her voice from somewhere in Valton, but can't tell who she is *The objective won't have any markers. It will say to either talk to people to find out the bandit, or optionally, to search for more evidence nearby (there should be some hint about its location) **If the player finds her belongings hidden, including her journal/note that identifies her true identity, a quest marker will be placed on Nidali. *If the player speaks with Nidali while she's on guard duty, he'll have the option to confront her -> (Nidali must appear unique as a guard for the player to talk to her) **The player can demand compensation, for a [small amount of] gold bonus **The player can threaten to report her crime, at which point Nidali will leave Valton [maybe triggering a final confrontation with Goldie later] **The player can threaten to kill her, at which point dialogue will end [maybe triggering a final confrontation with Goldie later] **The player can choose to be understandable and leave it be for the best reward of this quest. [to be determined] Dialogues Legend: Player | Nidali --- Hello. It was you who attempted to rob me in Dwemer armor! What? Can't you see I'm a guard? I didn't rob anyone! (Speech) I recognize your voice! - or - (With evidence, bypasses speech check) Care to explain this little note with your name on it? : (Speech success or with evidence) Ok, listen, it might have been me. I don't know. ::: What do you mean "you don't know"? ::: It's hard to explain. (pause) ::: I found this book a long time go, and since then, I... ::: I do things that I can't control. Sometimes I don't remember what I did. ::: But those things are never good. I'm ashamed of them. ::: It's like my most foul side was taken apart from me, and given a will of its own. ::: Whatever it is, I can't control it. ::::: That's the worst excuse I have ever heard. ::::: I know how it sounds. I don't think I've ever told this to anyone. ::::: Why would I make a fool of myself with such an outlandish story, anyway? ::::: That's irrelevant. You have commited a crime, and you're conceiling it through guard duty. ::::: We share the same body, but we are NOT the same. ::::: Would you blame the dagger for the will to strike? ::::: Would you blame the tongue for the will to speak? ::::: I am NOT her! ::::: If that's true, it must be a horrible existence. How do you get by? ::::: By trying to atone for her crimes. ::::: I'm not a guard by chance, I want to help everyone, if possible. ::::: I wonder... if I can't stop her, maybe I can at least make up for the suffering she causes, by doing the exact opposite. ::::: Where is the book now? ::::: You'd do well not to go down that path. ::::: The book is probably gone anyway. Good ridance. ::::: This book, what did it say? ::::: I don't know. It was strange. I read it, but I couldn't comprehend it. ::::: Or maybe part of me could. That part. ::::: All I know is that the powerful magic unlocked that day, changed my life forever. ::: I don't care. I'm going to report your crime right now. ::: Do what you must, I'm not going to stop you, but by the time that happens, I'll already be on my way. ::: Maybe we'll meet again, stranger. One way or the other. ::: (dialogue ends and Nidali leaves Valton) ::: We're not even. How about you atone for our misunderstanding? ::: Of course! Here, I hope that covers your losses. ::: (player gets some amount of gold) ::: I will find you and kill you one day. ::: I hope you don't find her, or that might not end well for you. ::: Maybe we'll meet again, stranger. One way or the other. ::: (dialogue ends) ::: Don't worry, I'll let it go. I have bigger problems to deal with anyway. ::: wip (good reward for being understandable) : (Speech failure and without evidence) My voice? Oh, please. Us Dunmer must all sound alike to your ears.